Student Life
by Just-Be-SasuSaku
Summary: Les Seconde B, la classe la plus turbulente au monde, après tellement de temps a attendre on a enfin le droit a une sortit, une sortit de deux semaines. Mais qui est assez fous pour nous sortir ?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

C'était exactement quinze jours après la rentrée scolaire. Par malheur et pour notre plus grand bonheur le directeur, M . Pain, nous avez tous mis dans la même classe. On avait déjà fait en sorte que le nouveau professeur de musique démissionne et que Mlle. Tayuya notre professeur de gym, se fasse interné. C'est pour cela que la bande et moi somme reste bouche bée quand Jiraya, le super vieux qui nous sert de CPE, nous a annoncé que l'on avait le droit a deux semaines de sortit scolaire... Il faut être fou pour accepter de nous sortir.


	2. AKATSUKI Chapter 1

Chapitre o1 :

AKATSUKI

Je me sentait toute excité a l'idée de pouvoir enfin partir comme toute les autres classes. Restait juste un tout petit problème, où allaient ils partir ?

« - Ero – Sennin, où c'est qu'ont ira ? Demanda le blond survolté qui me servait de meilleur ami.

-Naruto ! Je t'ai déjà dit que tu devais m'appeler Jiraya ou a la limite. Sinon nous nous rendrons au bord de la mer. Répondit simplement le concerné.

-C'est vrai ? Repris Naruto les yeux pétillants.

-Forcément, d'ailleurs pour l'occasion la directrice et moi – même nous vous offrons votre après – midi, sa évitera une quelconque catastrophe en physique chimie. »

Toute les personnes présente dans la salle de classe se fixèrent, puis tout le monde rangea leur affaires en quatrième vitesse et se précipitèrent vers la porte.

« - Une minute ! Articula lentement Jiraya. Faite signer ceci par vos parents pour lundi matin sept heure pile. Si le mot n'est pas signer vous ne partirez pas. Les élèves que je citerais n'aurons pas besoin ni de mot, ni de signature. Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Uzumaki Naruto et Sai Uchiha. »

Je sortis directement de la salle de classe et rentra dans mon petit appartement. Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi je ne dois pas faire signer de mot ? Mes parents sont mort dans un accident de voitures quand j'avais a peine deux ans. J'ai était élevé par Jiraya, et aussi un peu par Tsunade, mais je préfère ne pas m'attarder sur le sujet. Je disais donc, je rentre dans mon petit appartement, composait d'une cuisine, salon, salle a manger, d'une salle de bain, wc et de deux petites chambres. Il n'est pas très meublé mais me convient. Je déposa mon sac dans l'entrée, et me demanda comment occupé mon après – midi et mon week – end. Je n'est pas beaucoup d'amis, seulement la bande composer de cinq personnes. Moi, Hinata, Naruto, Tenten et Temari. D'ailleurs je me saisis de mon portable et envoie un message a Temari.

De : Sakura

A : Tema

Objet : RDV

RDV a 14 h 00, au parc,préviens la bande stp.

Saku'

Après avoir fait ceci je regarde par la fenêtre, tout me paraît normal, a l'exception d'une voiture noir, un cabriolet noir, un truc de riche … Je soupir, c'est certainement Sasuke, qui vient rejoindre sa bande de délinquant … Ils se font appeler Akatsuki, je les déteste c'est des snobs. Tous des riches … Tss. Je regarde l'heure, midi et demi. Je devrais peut être penser a manger, non ? Rooh, et puis zut. Je prend mon sac a main, et mes clés, puis je sors. Par principe je n'aime pas rester enfermé chez moi. Je descend par l'escalier, comme il n'y a jamais personne par rapport au ascenseur. Ou es ce que je vais aller manger aujourd'hui ? Au café du coin de la rue ? Au casino cafétéria de la grande place ? Non, plutôt a ma pizzéria préféré, juste en bas de mon immeuble. A l'entrée de l'immeuble se trouve la bande de snob dont je parler toute a l'heure, ils sont entrain de martyrisaient un pauvre petit chat sauvage. Je soupir, et passe, essayant d'ignorer le plus possible la scène.

« - Mais ce serait pas notre p'tite gaufrette ?

-A mais si, hé ! Gaufrette ! On dit plus bonjours a ses amis ?

-Des amis ? Ou sa ? Répondis je, l'air de chercher du regard.  
-Mais ici. Juste a ta droite. Argumenta un blondinet a l'allure androgyne.

-A ma droite ? Questionnais – je. Je n'y vois que des hommelettes.

-Des hommelettes ?

-C'est comme des femmelettes, mais version homme. Répondis – je, levant les yeux au ciel. »

Ils parurent surpris, et ne répondirent rien, de mon coté je continua mon chemin. A chaque pas que je faisait je sentais un peu plus son regard de braise posé sur moi, celui de Sasuke Uchiha. Il ne m'aimait pas, et moi je l'aimais de toute mon âme et mon cœur. Plus il m'embêter, mieux il se portait, et plus je sentais mon amour grandir. Je savais qu'au lycée j'étais considéré comme une grosse folle, toujours prête a embêter les professeurs, mais ce n'était qu'une façade.

Alors comment avant nous pu nous rapprocher autant en une sortit ?


End file.
